James and lily the true story
by HarryPotterMortalInstruments
Summary: I lily Marie Evans have started my 7th and final year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry also having the title of head girl. The year starts of with a disaster that effects more than enough of the 7th year griffindors. JamesxLily SiriusxMarelene RemusxDorcas. Rating may change along with the story... First fanfic
1. Chapter 1 September 1st(edited)

I,Lily Marie Evans,am sat in the heads compartment on the hogwarts express, waiting for the new head boy. It might be Remus Lupin,marauder,smart and so unlike his best mates Sirius black and James potter, although with his warewolf problem Dumbledore might not decide. Or possiably Amos Diggory from hufflepuff,he's hot to put it bluntly. I sighed just as the door slid open.

Remus Lupin had sandy brown hair and warm green eyes he was tall and lanky not as tall as Black or potter but still tall. He also had scars all over his face due to his furry little problem as potter calls it.

Sirius Black the second marauder, one of two most popular and best looking lads at hogwarts, had dark brown hair that reached the middle of his neck. He had grey blue eyes that hid a secret and was an unbelievable 6"2. He was also on the Quidditch team, beater and helped potter out as captain although he didn't have the title. He was arrogant and a flirt, every girl except me Dorcas and Alice ,found him absolutely perfect.

James potter is the most arrogant and annoying person I've ever met. He has messy black hair with warm hazel eyes that you can easily fall in love with no lily can't go that way... He was muscular and leans and an exceptional 6"3. He is star Quidditch chaser, scoring most goals in one game throughout the entire history of hogwarts, this only inflates his ego more in my opinion. Captain aswell. He has almost every girls falling at his feet. He is also really wealthy and from a well known pure-blood family.

Peter Pettigrew is the last marauder and the complete oppisot. He's tiny has blonde hair creepy looking yellow eyes and is also really quite. He's not exactly smart and isn't on the Quidditch team why he's friends with them no one knows.

My head snapped open and my eyes widened a small fraction, potter stood in the door in his full arrogant glory, probably here to ask me out again, eye roll, or start flirting. What he did shocked me ,he simply nodded and sat on the couch opposite.

"Got lost on your way to the toilet potter?"I snapped

"Nope, I'm supposed to be here," he said with his ridiculous smirk that had girls falling infront of him.

"What do you want?" I snapped not even looking at him.

"I'm here to talk about, as Dumbledore put it, 'head duties'"

"You're Head boy?"

"Yup, knew you'd finally get it."he exclaimed happily.

"B-b-b-but Dumbuldore would never. What the hell was he smoking when he made that decision?"

"You and Sirius have similar minds I see."

"what he thinks that Dumbledore is mad aswell?"

"Actually Yes he does."

I was about to reply when the door slammed open "Prongsey-Poo I miss you, come back, I need you, and I saw snape in the corridor his slimy nose in another book." Said the voice of no one else but Sirius Black, marauder,Bestfriend of James potter,bully, and an annoying git in my opinion.

"Paddy-Poo I told you something about snape this morning didn't I."

"You were serious?" Asked Sirius fake tears in his eyes

Potter sighed and then nodded.

"What's happened to my Prongsey who are yoh and what have you done with him? you you you thing. aha! that's what you are a thing .you're not my Prongsey or anyone else's Prongsey your a thing. Take that you thing."

"Black that made absolutely no sense whatsoever." I Snapped.

"Lily-Flower how have you been this summer. Please tell me you haven't gone mental like thing over there-Ow Prongsey what was that for?" Sirius exclaimed loudly when potter slapped him in the back of his head.

"For being a git Padfoot. I told you nothing happened over the summer I just decided to be mature."

I snorted."You mature don't even try this joke on me potter."

While Potter was about to reply Black grabbed his arm and decided to drag him away. Thank god.

I went back to my compartment where my BestFriends ,Alice Prewett, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows, were sat.

Alice was the girlfriend of Frank Longbottom for about a year now. She had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. She's was tall like really tall, although shorter than every griffindor boy excluding Peter Pettigrew the final Marauder. She was also quite tanned with I was really jealous of.

Marlene on the other hand had long black hair with warm chestnut eyes. She was the cousin to the one and only James Potter, I feel sorry for the girl I swear. She was shorter that Alice by 3 inches and also had tanned skin. She was also the most athletic of us 4 being the Quidditch beater along side Black. Who she had a crush on for about 2 years no idea why to be honest.

Dorcas was a opposite of Marlene with platinum blonde hair similar shade to Malfoys, and had icy blue eyes she also had quite fair skin and was the sma height as Marlene which again I was jealous of like why is everyone tall. Dorcas also had a huge crush on Remus Lupin and I found the two adorable.

I on the other hand had bright red hair along side bright green eyes with pale skin and freckles. I swear down I look like an elf with my heigh and my colours. I did not have a crush on any marauder as I hated the lot of them except Remus who was alright most of the time. I did not like anyone which my friends said was ridiculous and I was overly attracted to James Potter which wouldn't happen in a million years let's face it.

I walk in and know something isn't right and judging by the look on Marlene's face something bad happened. "What's wrong?"

Alice looked at me with a sad expression, "James' parents were found murdered at their manor 5 minutes ago that's why Sirius barged into the compartment."

I froze. I met Mr&Mrs potter one and they were wonderful people. I can't believe what I just heard, but all I could think about is finding James because I know how hard losing your parents to Voldemort is. It happened to me last year during the Christmas holidays, the first I spent at hogwarts. I did the first thing that I could think of went to the marauders compartment. I looked through the window, James was sat tears streaming down his face with an expression of shock. He stood up and walked out faster than anyone I've ever seen and I followed he couldn't be left alone and I would know.

"James." I called out and he stood frozen in shock. I walked up to him and did the first thing I could think of, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him. He carefully wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back,," it'll get better with time." I whispered knowing I'm sorry doesn't do anything. We stood there till I felt the train slow down and stop. We were there. We walked out together and waited for our friends receiving weird look form all of them when they did. I shook my head at my friends to stop them from saying anything. The lot of us walked into the carriages and let them take us to the castle not knowing what to say and sitting in an uncomfortable silence. The feast went quicker that ever to me and before u knew it I was in my new head dorm and getting ready to go to bed hoping that I could talk to James tomorrow and start classes without an argument for the first time in 5 years.

 ** _An.. Should I carry this on? This is my first fanfic. All characters belong to jk Rowling_**


	2. The handsome Sirius Black

**_AN... I included a James POV in thsi one, should I start writing more of different people POVs and any ideas on how to get Sirius and Marlene together_**?

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling yada yada yada...**

I woke up to the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom next door. James. I sat up groggily and walked towards my dresser to gather my a Saturday so there's not going to be any classes. I heard the shower switch off. I was bout to walk out when the portrait of griffindors slammed open, "Prongs, Qudditch tryouts now mate." Yelled the kne and only Sirius black.

"Shit," I heard potter mutter before he came sprinting out the dorms.

JamesPOV

Quidditch practice how could I forget. I was the worst captain in the history of griffindor. Okay maybe I schedueled practice early but I couldn't help it. The image of lily hugging me is the only thing left in my head. I know my parents above been murdered but I knew it was going to happen they were too secretive and I found a letter with a threat from Voldemort so I guess they must have seen it coming aswell, of course it's my parents and now at 17 I'm an orphan. I don't know why I decided to start tryouts so early but I guess I just need a distraction. Sirius doesn't say anything suprisingly and when we get out on the pitch I'm shocked to see about 50 people there. "Anyone who isn't In Griffindor or is a first year leave now." Says Sirius interrupting my thoughts. I'm not even shocked to see at least a quarter of the people who were here leave. It's been like this for the past 2 years I've been captain. "Okay I need two groups chaser and keeper tryouts with me and seeker tryout go with pad- Sirius." I shout to everyone there. I still have my beaters Sirius and Marlene and there's me as chaser but the rest off the team left last year. The people split up and get mount the broom, "Go!" I shout and everyone kicks off.

Try outs last about an hour before they're done, I've got my new chasers Maddie Sky and Chloe Right both sixth years and a keeper Adam Williams. I haven't talked to Padfoot about seekers yet so I can't be sure but I have a good feeling about this years team.

"Luke Gray is our new seeker, sixth year," says Padfoot as were walking back towards the castle.

"Chasers Maddie Sky and Chloe Right both sixth years and Adam Williams for keeper also sixth year."

"Quidditch cup is ours this year... Again" smirks Padfoot and I could just smirk back and nod. Of course the cup is ours. It has been since I became chaser. We walk back up to the castle before sperating me going to the head dorms and Sirius to get Remus and Peter to come to my dorm.

As I walk in I notice a red head sitting on the couch. Lily. I walk over and sit next to her.

She looks up at me and smiles, "hi James."

"Hey lils,"

"How were Quidditch try outs?"

"Alright I guess got our team sorted."

Lily POV

I smiled when James said that. Yes James I can't help myself from calling him that since yesterday . He looks okay though maybe his parents death didn't affect him that much. I look up and say, "Why are Quidditch practice this early this year?"

"Dumbledore decided to start Quidditch at the end of September instead of November this year because more defence classes are coming in with the war and stuff and second day so we can start practicing as soon as possible get the team stronger."

"How bad do you think it is? The war." I ask him,

"I don't know how bad but it's bad, I mean people are losing their parents so often it makes me sick. Us two both had a taste of it so we know."

"Y-you know my parents d-died?"

"I saw you at Kings Cross last year without them and I know they pick you up every year so I just knew." He shrugs. I look up at him and feel the tears spooling down my cheeks, he pulls me in for a hug and sits me on his lap. "Shhh it's going to be okay, it'll get better." He coos in my ear.

5 minutes later I pull away and look into his eyes suddenly so warm so inviting we both lean in and our lips touch and honestly it's like fireworks, his lips are soft and move In sync with mine, I put my arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around my waist when the portrait slams open,

"Moony, wormtail, prongs and lilykins are sucking their faces of. Hello there lovebirds how are you? Fine great . Prongs get you fat ass up we have to go you know where because someone's birthday, in which I mean the most handsome, astonishing and fabulous single man of hogwarts, cough cough me, is coming up and we need a party set up." Whines non other than Sirius black.

"Prongs, Lily"says Remus smiling at us.

"H-hi prongs L-lily." Stutters Peter, seriously can he talk without stuttering it's so annoying sometimes.

"Aww paddy I thought you liked Marlene?"says James.

"Prongs shut up you asshat her best mate is sitting on your lap."

I nearly choke, "You like Marlene. You Sirius black, man whore of hogwarts, likes someone."

"Ummmmm..."

 ** _An... And cliffhanger... Sorry... Maybe ... Ish. Sorry for the short chapter I promise to make the next longer_**

 ** _Sneak peak of chapter 3..._**

 _"I can't be in a relationship with you, you only want to play me."_

 _"You really think that?"pain is obvious In his eyes at this moment._

 _"Yes. Maybe. I don't know."_

 _"Talk to me when you do know then because I'm sick and tired of waiting. I love you lils, I have for years but I don't know if I can deal with it any longer." And with that he walks back to the castle_


	3. Hogsemead and I love you's

_**An... This chapter is the 'first' full conversation anyone has.**_

 _ **disclaimer.. Harry Potter belongs to Jk Rowling lalalallala**_

 _ **lily pov.**_

i was stunned I kissed James Potter. What have I done. Okay okay lily calm calm its okay, it'll be fine calm. Okay this isn't working. The portrait slams. They're gone okay time to speak to the three Devils um I mean Alice Dorcas and Marlen, well as soon as they find this out yup they're Devils any ways I need to go yup up lily. I sigh. I literally sprint towards the griffindor common room, "Elastro, Elastro, hurry up open please please."

"calm down lily dear," says the fat woman in the portrait I just nod and run up to the seventh year girl dorms. "Alice, Dorcas, Marlene help please I did the unthinkable."

" Lils what did you do?"Alice asks.

"I kissed James potter." I squeak

this is followed by a

"OMG," from marlene

"What?" From Alice

and "about bloody time from Dorcas.

"I don't know how one minute were talking the next were full on making out and the next Sirius, Remus and Peter walk in and take James."

"he's James now is he?" Dorcas asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Asks Alice.

"no I told you black took him."

"Lils you have to talk to him."

"I know I know, oh by the way Sirius likes you Marles."

"What. How do you know?"

" Well when the three barged in James may have said something along the lines of ' Sirius you like Marles shut up."

"ahhhh omg I might have a chance. Right anyway his birthday party is in a week you lot are helping me get dolled up Ahhh." She squeals and starts ranting about what outfit to wear. I just lay down on Alice's bed and think about what I should do.

James POV

"Paddy mate what do we need?" I ask Padfoot when we get to hogsemead.

"well prongs my boy, we need three crates of butter beer at least 5 bottles of firewhiskey, three huge sacks of sweets from honey dukes and loads of decorations."

"who's going to be at this party Padfoot?" Asks moony

"The one next week is for 7th year Griffindors only and the week after that is an open to all above 3rd year moony."

"Paddy how will we cope the alcohol and the birds oh god."

"don't worry Prongsey everything shall be okay as I the sexy beast of a human being Sirius black shall be watching it and please me and you have a bird it's moony and wormy we need to worry about."

"oh yes my god how did I forget?"

"You bring me shame prongs."

"paddy forgive me please."

"I don't know Prongsey should I?"

"I think so.."

"okay.."

"we should check on Rosie haven't been there since July haven't we."

"Why Prongsey you are correct."

"let's go paddy," and tahts when we start o

walking off singing 'the fabulous hippogriff'

"oh shut up the two of you before my eardrums burst."yells moony.

"wow moony didn't know you had it In you."says padfoot

"let's just get the stuff shall we?"

And with that we walk off.

We walk into the three broom sticks first, god I love this place,

"Rosie, where are you?" Sirius yells.

"over here Siri."

"rosie love I need three crates of butter beer and 15 firewhiskeys think you can manage?"

"of course Siri who do you think I am?"

"I'll pay any price."

"one sec, Danny 3 crates BB and 15 FWs, as soon as possible Hun, and Siri love that'll be 36 galleons 2 sickles and 3 knuts.

"you've got it Rosie." Sirius gives her the money when Danny walks out with everything smaller in his hands, "you know how to get it to normal size lads," he says we nod and walk out walking towards honey dukes to get sweets.

three hours later we have everything we need for the party and are trying to get Peter to help us drag it all through the secret passageway and truly it isn't working oh god no he's falling no Lord. And he fell...

""Peter get up we have to carry this shit and your laying how dare you," yells paddy.

"sorry Padfoot it's not my fault I'm clumsy."

"well stop being clumsy."

this is going to take a while.

lily POV

After a good 4 hours of thinking I finally decided what to do. I need to talk to him and say how I feel about this I can't let him play me. I'm not like that.

i go back to the dorms to check if he's back yet,

"James." I call out.

i hear his door open," what is it lils?"

"can we go on a walk please."

"Of course."

we both walk in silence. A comfortable silence until we reach the lake, it's warm outside which is unusual for September. The beech tree is my favourite spot, mine Alice's Dorcas and Marlene's initials are even carved in the bark. We stand in silence until James speaks up,"what do you want to talk about?"

"how do you know I want to talk about something?"

"Because I knwo you lily."

"what are we James?"

" I don't know about you but I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I c-can't be in a relationship with you."

Anger flashes in his eyes, "why?"

"because you'll use me, play me like you did with all your other girlfriends."

"That's what you think?"his voice is raw and the pain is so obvious it brakes me.

" .Im not sure."

"you know what Lily"he spits,"talk to me when you are sure because I can't stand this, you know damn well that I love you but still you makes these assumptions, you don't trust me and I know I can't be around you if you don't. Talk to me when you are and then maybe we can build something." He says and the walks towards hogwarts.

"James, wait."

"what?" He stops and asks but doesn't turn around.

"I-I-I-"

He turns around looking me in the eye, "you what lily," he asks me his harsh tone long gone

"I-"

 ** _And Cliffhanger sorry sorry. Next chapter... What does lily say to James? Time Skip Wooh, To Siriuss party. Also I'm back in school on Monday so updates might become really irregular sorry sorry._**


	4. Birthday parties

**_AN... Sorry about the grammer mistakes in the earlier chapters, I've been getting reviews about how I should look over it. Anyway as Harry Potter is Jk rowlings lalalla you know the deal anyway on with the story._**

 ** _Previously_**

"I-I"

"You what lily?"

"I-"

James POV

I know what she's trying to say but I want to hear her utter the four words. I can see kt in her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispers and even though I knew it was coming it hit me like a ton of bricks she loves me. She, she loves me, Lily Evans.

The lily Evans.

The one I've been in love with for years.

Yup, I'm on cloud nine.

It's official this is all I dream.

Suddenly, I'm startled back into reality, she love me, me. I grab her around the waist and lift her up spinning her around. She squeals and giggles. God I love that sound.

"You really love me?" I whisper into her ear enjoying the way it makes her shiver.

"Yes." She replies quietly,"with my entire heart and soul."

I can't help it I crash my lips onto hers, her lips taste like an apple and I can't get enough to, I pull her closer to me and pick her up, she wraps her legs around my waist and I deepen the kiss exploring her mouth before she pulls away. "We should probably go and face the music eh?"

"I think we should keep it a secret, maybe until Sirius' birthday?"

"Which Sirius' birthday party though?"

"I think the private one I think I agree with you."

I smile before kissing her again.

-Time Skip-

Lily POV

It's three days until Sirius' birthday and all any of our friends believe is that James and I have had a few make out session but aren't anymore than friends and thank god. James and I have a bet going on .

Who will faint first when they find out?

I am betting on Marles.

James is betting on Sirius and I have a small suspicion that he might win oh god I hope not. I don't want to lose 50 galleons thank you very much I like my money.

James and I now also only really need one room as we have been sharing the same bed since the day at the lake and whenever our friends burst in, we use the invisibility cloak, which I found out two days after the kiss at the lake, to hide the other and then sneak them back to their respective room. Thank god we can hear each other when ones under the cloak otherwise our lies might sound extremely wierd. If I have to be honest however sleeping in the same bed as James is like second heaven honestly. I can't wait till he's officially mine, then we won't have to hide anymore and that will be absolutely amazing.

-Time Skip-

Lily POV

It's the day of Sirius' party meaning the boys are all over the head dorms setting up, I left in the morning and have been sitting with the girls doing homework, transfiguration homework. Where is James when I need him?

"Marles what's the difference between an animagi and human transfiguration?"

"Animagi transform themselves and need months of practice on it where as human transfiguration is when a different person changes someone else into an animal."

"Thanks Marles."

"What time is it anyway?"

"6.00" says Dorcas

"Omg we have to start getting ready, we only have two hours okay okay quick girls.

And that's how it all started, me doing hair, Marlene picking out outfits ,Alice doing makeup and Dorcas is on accessories. I do Dorcas' hair first a simple bun with hair one wither side of her face to frame it,Mays them goes other to her outfit a knee length turquoise dress with Jems on, she puts on silver strappy heels and Alice does her makeup, a turquoise base with Aqua on her outer corner and a nude pink lipstick, she looks beautiful!

Marlene tells me to leave her hair down but curl it,mashed puts on a mid-thigh length black satin dress with gold spaghetti straps and gets Alice to do a winged liner and red lipstick. She then adds black seven inch stilettos.

Alice tells me to just side braid her hair, she puts on a Rolay blue dress along with black strappy sandals, she refuses to wear heels, and then does her makeup a dark smoky eye with a light pink lipsticks.

And last is me, I leave my hair how it is just brushing it through, slipping on a mid-thigh silk emerald dress with a thick gold belt, adding on gold heels and a few golden bangles. Alice then does my makeup a shimmery gold shadow with black in the crease and outer corner and a light red lipstick.

I stand up and face the girls, there's a few gasps,

"Lily you look BEAUTIFUL! There is no way James isn't going to ask you out tonight." Alice winks, while I blush thinking that he already has.

"Come one we have to go otherwise we'll be late, thank god they did this during dinner hour otherwise I'm pretty sure the teachers won't appreciate us walking around like this."

And that's when we leave for the head dorms. "Silver Dagger." I say to the portrait and it swings open.

We walk inside and are flabbergasted, all decorations are red and gold and there's tables set up with food drinks and sweets, the boys really out did themselves. Were brought out our thoughts by a low whistle," you girls look amazing if I dare say."

"Why thank you Sirius," says Marles blushing.

James walks up behind me and whispers," you look absolutely beautiful Lils."

I blush and whisper back," thank you, you look good yourself."

I look at the boys Sirius is wearing black pants and a black button up shirt, Remus a sandy coloured shirt with plain jeans, peters wearing, wait he's wearing a Sirius that is so Sirius' idea. Frank is wearing a white button up and jeans and James is wearing black pants and a tight fitting white shirt and let's say that short makes him look Good.

Lily walked around the head dorms, holding a bottle of Butterbeer in her hand, making sure things were under control. Although she had had a few Butterbeers and at least two shots of Firewhiskey, she felt like she was the most sober person there. Mostly everyone seemed drunk out of their minds. She noticed Alice and Frank had gone missing and Marlene was in a corner with Sirius, their faces inches from each other. . She made her way back to her seat by the kindling fire and plopped down besides James.

"Everything alright then?"

"Yes. Although, if those two keep it up, I will personally drag them into an empty classroom."

James chuckled. "Ah, young love. Come on, let them have their fun. We should be having fun too."

"But I am having fun. Sitting here with you. Merlin, I cannot believe I just said that."

James grinned widely and put his arm over Lily's shoulder. "Who would've thought? James and Lily actually having fun together without anyone getting hurt."

Lily laughed. "If somebody had told me this would happen back in first-year, I'd have said they were mental."

"You know, Lil, there's been something I've been wanting to ask you—"

They were interrupted by the sound of someone being slapped, silence and then—

"What the fuck is your problem, Sirius?" Marlene screeched.

"You are my problem"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I've liked you for months, you flirt with me and then push me away!"

"Should we stop them?" James whispered to Lily, ruffling his hair.

"No. That would only make things worse," she whispered back.

"Where we that bad?"

"Worse."

"What are you talking about? And why do you even care?"

"Because I—I fancy you, Marlene McKinnon!"

"Wow. I never thought Sirius would actually say it."

Marlene looked flustered. "No you don't. You're drunk. Talk to me when you're sober," she said finally.

"No I'm not—

"He's really not."

"I fancy you!"

There was a rustle of feet and then Marlene jumped on Sirius, taking him by surprise and they both tumbled to the ground, snogging each other feverishly.

Lily giggled. "I did not see that coming. Oh, I love that song! Come dance with me."

She pulled him onto the dance floor as the song 'Arms' by Chris and the Hippogriffs started playing. James placed his hands tentatively at her waist, smiling when she made no attempt at pulling away. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he pulled her into a slow waltz.

"Neither did I. How about me and you give that a try?" James asked, grinning at her.

"Deal. Let me just find someone incredibly handsome to snog."

"I am only standing right in front of you."

Lily laughed. "Is that my only option?"

"I'm afraid it is, Ms Evans."

And with that, James reached down and kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips, allowing herself to be absorbed in the moment and letting everything else fade away. For now, only she and James existed and they were all that mattered.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Screamed Dorcas looking straight us.

"Ummm-yeah lily this is what I was going to ask you about.

"What we're you going to ask her?"

"Well you see, ummm"

 ** _Cliffhanger again sorry can't help myself. Any ways, should I continue this? Should Remus and Dorcas get together soon? Should there be a little marauders, girls and frank truth or dare game?_**


	5. The Monday

_**An... Ahhh Sirius birthday prank. The song is a recreation of west side story(original idea by thegreyylady . I changed parts of it. Anyway as Harry Potter is jks lalalallala**_

 _ **Also this chapter is in no ones POV it's just a third personN**_

"Lily and I are dating have been for about a week and yeah." And with that they sprinted out with a bunch of monkeys running behind them.

-next morning- Sirius' actual birthday (Monday)

James was fast asleep late the next morning, given that they had stayed up late into the night, at Sirius' party. Lily and James both decided that it would be smarter to sleep in the 7th year was having such a good dream, which involved Lily—all his dreams seemed to be about Lily lately—when he was dragged away from his slumber by none other than Sirius Black.

"Happy birthday to me!" bellowed Sirius at the top of his lungs. James groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, trying to muffle Sirius' voice.

"Five more minutes, mum," Peter mumbled sleepily.

"Bloody git," Remus muttered besides him, but Sirius ignored him, continuing his shouting.

"Come on you lot! Wake up! It's my birthday! Happy birthday to me! I'm eighteen!"

"Will you shut the fuck up already?" Remus yelled at Sirius, before throwing his pillow at him. With the agility of a Beater, Sirius dodged it, grinning widely.

"Come on moony wakes wakes mate."

Sirius turned to his pile of presents instead, laughing gleefully. "All these for me? I'm touched!" he said loudly, much to James' annoyance.

"Shut up Sirius!" James and Remus yelled at the same time.

They heard Frank mutter something under his breath, before he walked into the loo and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh, look this one's from Lily. And it's got a letter attached to it," he said, catching James' attention. James stood up quickly, eyeing him warily.

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does. Let's see. Dear Sirius, I've always secretly fancied you—"

"Let me see that," said James, snatching the letter from Sirius. "This letter is from Natalie Clearwater, you really did forget yeah? Me and lily are together you moron"

"Ah, so it is. My mistake. But now that you're awake, we've got some planning to do," Sirius said, grinning gleefully.

"What kind of planning, Padfoot?" Peter asked excitedly, fully awake now.

"For my birthday prank, of course!"

"Who're we gonna prank?"

"I was thinking Snivelley. I seriously cannot stand that slimy git. "

"Count me out then," said James, heading back to his bed.

"What? Prongs passing on an opportunity to prank Snivellus? This can't be! What's gotten into you, Prongsie? Don't you love Lily?" Sirius asked pouncing on him, making them both fall to the floor.

"Gerroff will you?" yelled James, trying to push Sirius off him, which was quite hard given that he had landed face down. "Look, mate, I've just managed to finally be on Lily's good graces,and got her to be with me," he said as he continued to struggle under Sirius' weight. "She's finally stopped trying to murder me whenever she sees me. Pranking Snape will only mess things up and I really don't want that to happen—damn it geroff me!"

"Do my ears deceive me?" Remus asked, jumping off his bed. "James Potter, finally maturing! I'm proud of you, mate."Remus started fake clapping.

"No, no, no! I will not have it! We are the Marauders! It is our duty to prank!" Sirius pouted at them. "Besides it's a tradition! We always prank people on my birthday! And it's part of the Marauder Oaf," he said standing up and extracting a small muggie notebook from his trunk. "Read rule number eleven, Wormy."

"A Marauder shall never back out from a prank. If he tries, then Messrs' Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter have permission to punish the offending Marauder."

"We have to change that to messrs' Moony Wormtail Padfoot and prongs."

"We wrote that when we were twelve, Padfoot."

"Which would explain why rule number three is, 'No other Marauder, except for James, shall fancy Lily Evans. She's Jamsie's flower'," Remus snorted, reading over Sirius' shoulder.

"Sod off, Moony," James muttered.

Sirius barked out in laughter, before continuing. "So, I was thinking—"

"Well, that's a surprise," Remus snorted, causing Sirius to glare at him.

"Shut up, Moony. Now listen closely…"

"So we're all clear on what we're supposed to do?" asked Sirius as they made their way down the corridors.

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, Padfoot. We've been over this at least ten times," he said, trying to sound annoyed although he was secretly pleased. Remus had finally helped him convince Sirius to keep him out of the actual pranking, although he would be playing a small role in it, nevertheless.

Remus scowled at Sirius. "I don't get why I'm being dragged into this."

"Well, Moony, you don't have to if you don't want to. But let's not forget what happened last time you refused to take part in one of our pranks."

Last time Remus had refused to partake in their prank, he had walked around Hogwarts for three whole days, his hair flashing different colours, making him look like a walking muggle Christmas light. James started laughing but fell sombre when he became aware of Remus' death glare. They continued walking until they got to the doors leading to the Great Hall. Sirius took out the silver pocket watch James' parents had gotten him and examined it closely.

"Padfoot, how long until you stop showing it off?

"Until I get tired of it. Alright places everyone," said Sirius, rubbing his hands together, a huge grin on his face before walking in.

James walked in after him, running a nervous hand through his hair, trying to appear as normal as possible. He headed over to the Gryffindor table, where the sixth-year girls were already having breakfast and plopped down next to Lily.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him, arching her eyebrow.

"Nothing, I—"

James was interrupted by the sound of a male voice singing. Everyone turned around to see who it was, but James slouched down in his seat, staring at his hands. He was beginning to understand what Lily had said about their being a difference between pranking and bullying someone.

"I feel ugly

Oh so ugly

I feel like a slimy 'n ugly git

And I pity

Any person who looks at me today

I am retarded

Oh so retarded

It's alarming how retarted I am

And so ugly

That I hardly can believe I'm real

I fell stupid

Really stupid

It's hilarious how stupid I am

See the slimy git standing there?

Who can that retarded git be?

Such an ugly face

Such greasy hair

Such a lonely fool

Such an ugly me!

I feel greasy

And measly

Feel like running

And dancing for joy

For I'm loved

By no one in this world," Snape sang, looking completely confused about the words coming out of his mouth.

The Great Hall became silent, before erupting in laughter. Snape continued singing, much to his horror and annoyance . He began doing jerky movements, which might have been his attempts at a dance. He tried desperately to stop himself, but his attempts were useless.

When his song was finished, the Hall exploded into applause and Peeves flew in, cackling gleefully, dumping a bucket of slime onto Snape's head—that had been James' part in the prank, convincing Peeves to help them out, which hadn't been hard at all. This drew even more laughter from the Great Hall and Snape rushed out, but not before glaring at the Gryffindor table with such loathing, that James squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Maybe now you'll take a shower," a ravenclaw called after him, making people laugh even harder.

James looked over to Lily, whose face had a mixture of pity, anger, and disappointment. She turned to him, searching his face. James felt a pang of guilt—the only reason he had refused to take an active role in the prank had been because of Lily. He still couldn't forget the way she had looked at him after what had happened with Snape last year, the way he had felt when he had thought he had lost any chance he had of being with her.

"James, did you have anything to do with this?"

He hesitated, rubbing his neck. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut-off by Remus, who had walked up behind them.

"No, Lily. He didn't," he said firmly.

"James didn't do anything, sweetie. He was sitting right beside you this whole time," Alice added, but not before kicking James under the table, hard.

He choked back tears, but Lily had remained oblivious to it all, glaring instead at Sirius, who was laughing uncontrollably as if that had been the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"You are horrible, Sirius Black! Absolutely horrible," she scolded fiercely.

"Oh, come on. It was pretty funny, Flower."

"Don't call me Flower, Sirius! You shouldn't have pranked him! It's just wrong! What has he ever done to you?"

"It's more like what hasn't he done. He's a bloody arse and you more than anyone else knows it."

"Oh, come on, Iris. That git deserved it, after what he called you last year."

"Sweetie, Em's right. Snape totally deserved it. It's actually much less degrading than anything else they've tried on him."

"See, Lily-Petal? Even Alice agrees. And she rarely ever agrees with anything we do."

Lily rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'incorrigible idiots' under her breath and continued glaring at Sirius.

"Come on, Lils. You have to admit it was funny. Admit it," Marlene grinned.

"I will never admit to such a thing. If it had been an innocent prank, I wouldn't mind. But that—that was just plain wrong!"

"But that was an innocent prank!"

"That was humiliating!"

"So? I don't see anything wrong with that."

Lily opened and closed her mouth furiously, at loss for words. James looked from Lily to Sirius, open-mouthed. For once, he wasn't the object of Lily's anger and had he been less irritated at his friend, he would have suggested he run. But he didn't—it felt good to be the audience for once.

Lily glared at Sirius before pointing her wand at him. And before anyone could stop her—although no one would be stupid enough to try, since Lily was quite dangerous when angered—she had transfigured Sirius' clothing into a painfully pink dress, which would have revealed quite a lot of cleavage, had he been a girl. His outfit was topped with a pink bow, matching high heels and enough makeup that it seemed as if he had gotten in a fight with a clown and lost horribly.

The Great Hall erupted in laughter once more, this time aimed at Sirius, with much wolf-whistles from the male population. Lily smiled smugly at Sirius.

"You were right. There is nothing wrong with humiliating people. It's actually fun."

Sirius pouted at her, opening his mouth to protest, but he was cut-off by Professor McGonagall, who pinched his left ear, looking quite furious.

"I cannot believe how reckless you are, Black! Pranking a fellow student! I thought we had gone over this already! Never in my years of teaching have I met someone quite like you!"

"But, Minnie—"

"Don't you 'But, Minnie' me, Black! You two! My office—now," she snapped, glaring at the other two boys, before pulling Sirius out of his seat. "By the way, I am impressed with your improvement in nonverbal spells, Ms Evans."

The Great Hall erupted into laughter once more as they watched Sirius howl in pain as McGonagall dragged him to her office, tripping over his feet, which were still styling those horrid high heels. James couldn't help but join in on the laughter. After all, Sirius had deserved that.

The great hall emptied out soon after, James and lily walking next to each other and laughing, which was a reason a lot of hogwarts was staring another was probably that James' arm is around her waist.

"when's the Quidditch match then?"

"Saturday, so the victory party is that and Sirius' birthday one crossed over."

"who are you playing?"

"Hufflepuff."

"should be easy then?"

"yes."

and with that they walked off towards their first lesson


	6. Hangovers and apologies

After much pleading, the girls had finally convinced Marlene to keep Sirius entertained whilst they prepared for his party later that evening. She had allowed herself to seem annoyed, although she was secretly pleased.

But she couldn't help but suspect that this was just another one of their stupid plans to land her and Sirius together. Those girls were going to kill her if they kept it up. Couldn't they just stick to Lily and James? That was always much more fun.

"Bombs away!" Sirius said gleefully, before letting a balloon fall to the ground, hitting an unsuspecting Hufflepuff third-year.

They were standing on top of the Clock Tower, pelting innocent bystanders with water balloons, for the fun of it. Marlene rolled her eyes and smiled, before aiming her balloon straight at Suzanne. Suzanne looked up and glared at her, before making a rude hand gesture.

"Oops, sorry," she called, smirking.

"That's my girl!" Sirius barked out in laughter before throwing a balloon at a Slytherin.

"Shut up Black," she said smiling, aiming another balloon at a Ravenclaw seventh-year.

"What's with the whole Black thing? I thought we were past that."

"We were, but then you had to go on acting like a sodding arse."

"How in the name of Merlin's underpants did I act like a sodding arse? I still don't get what I did to cause you to attack me like that yesterday. I spent most of the afternoon trying to get porridge off my hair! Porridge! Out of my hair! My hair!" said Sirius, pouting at her.

Marlene rolled her eyes at him, before sending a balloon at a fellow Gryffindor first-year.

"Is it because you fancy me?" Sirius pressed on, causing Marlene to blush slightly. She reached down for another balloon, shielding her face.

"You cannot be serious," she said, laughing nervously.

"Actually, I am Sirius," Sirius said innocently, a big grin on his handsome face.

Marlene rolled her eyes again. After six-years of hearing that joke repeatedly, it had grown quite irritating.

"Use that pun again and I will hurt you."

"Oh, come on Marley. You fancy me. Admit it."

"Keep dreaming."

"I'm not hearing a no."

"Bite me."

"Oh, I'd definitely like to do more than—OW! What in the bloody hell was that for?" asked Sirius indignantly, rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot."

"Why won't you just admit it?"

"Why do you care? Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"Who? Suzanne? Nah, she's only good for one, maybe two shags."

"You're an idiot, Sirius."

"Come on, Marley. Admit it," he said, adopting a seductive tone and smiling that half smile he always used whenever he was trying to win a girl over. He inched closer to her, his grey eyes never leaving her blue ones.

Despite herself, Marlene felt herself getting lost in those stunning grey eyes. She was about to give in when, thankfully for her, Lily appeared.

"Marley! I—oh. Sorry," she said, obviously suppressing her giggles as she started to walk away.

"Wait! What did you want, Lils?"

"I—no, it can wait. After all you two seem very busy."

Marlene shot her a pleading look, which Lily seemed to understand at once. After all, hadn't she been avoiding situations like these for the last five years?

"What are you two doing anyway?"

"Water balloons," Marlene replied simply and held out a balloon.

Lily grinned and walked over to them, taking the balloon Marlene had handed to her. She walked over to the railing and held it over the edge.

"I thought you were against pranking, Lilykins."

"No, I'm not. But what you did wasn't a prank, it was bullying," she shrugged before letting it go.

"Who was responsible for this?"

They all became rather pale on hearing Professor McGonagall's voice. She was glaring up at them, her nose flared. They slumped down, identical expressions on each of their faces.

"Crap. What are we going to do?" whispered Lily, playing nervously with a strand of hair.

"Nothing. You two go. I'll handle this," he whispered, pushing them towards the corridors. He stood up and leaned over the rail, grinning widely. "What's up Minnie?"

"Black! I should've known! Get down here this instant!"

"I'd love to Minnie, but I'm in a bit of a hurry," he said before rushing out, leaving McGonagall standing there, shouting after him.

"Okay, so we've got everything then?" Lily asked Alice as they gave the Common Room the last finishing touches.

They only had about five minutes before Remus showed up with Sirius. It was already packed with most of the Gryffindor Common Room—the only ones missing were the first through third years, several Ravenclaws and quite a few Hufflepuffs; after all, Gryffindor parties where quite popular around the school. And as long as they kept the noise down, the teachers needn't suspect a thing.

"Yup, I think that's it."

"We're just missing one thing," said Marlene, grinning widely.

"And what's that?"

"Alcohol."

"Oh, no. Absolutely no alcohol. Must I remind you what happened last time you convinced us to have a shot of Firewhiskey, Marley?"

"That was in third year. We can handle it now."

"What are you girls talking about?" asked James, walking up to them, holding several bottles of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer in his arms.

"Where'd you get that?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Marlene asked for them. She said you girls agreed…What'd I do?" James asked as he became aware of the look Lily had shot him and Marlene.

"Lily's against having alcohol."

"Oh, come on, Lily. It's Sirius' birthday. The bloke's only going to turn seventeen once. Why're you against having alcohol anyway? I mean, it is a party."

"Well, let's just say that the last time Lily got drunk, things got a little…out of hand."

"Wild party girl then, are we? Now we're definitely having alcohol," James teased.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're and idiot James," she said pouting at him.

"I'm just messing with you, Lils. If you say no alcohol, then no alcohol it is."

"Please Lily. Pretty pretty please," Marlene said, using her best puppy face on her friend.

"Fine. We can have bloody alcohol. But if things get out of hand, you two will be sorry."

"Great. They should be here any minute."

"Hurry up, Sirius. It's not like you don't already know about the bloody party," said Remus, a bit exasperatedly as he tried to drag Sirius towards the Common Room. But like always, he was being difficult.

"Calm down, Moony. I have to plan my entrance," said Sirius, grinning at his friend.

"Either you get the fuck in there, or I punch you in."

Sirius chuckled. "Can't wait to get drunk, can you Moony? I always knew you were a closet alcoholic."

"Sirius," said Remus through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright. But it's just—Moony?"

"What now?"

"Well, mate it's just. I want to ask you a favour."

Remus sighed. When Sirius asked for a favour, it usually always meant trouble.

"What is it?"

"You know how we get smashed in parties without a second thought and usually end up shagging some random chick in the broom closet?"

"Actually, that's just you, Padfoot."

"Yeah, whatever. Well, I just—I was wondering if—you could—help me, you know…"

"Wait. You're not going to ask me to help you get a girl to shag are you?"

"Actually—yes. That's exactly it, Moony," Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "No, you bloody moron. I want you to help me prevent myself from doing just that."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"First James refuses to prank Snape and now you want me to help you stop yourself from sleeping with some random girl? Either I've gone mad or you both have. Or it's just some plan you two thought up to actually drive me mad."

"So will you do it?"

"Even if I agreed, how exactly would I stop you?"

"Come on, Moony. I'm sure you'll think of something. You wouldn't want your best mate to do anything stupid, would you? I mean, you're the one whose always bloody lecturing me about women and their feelings."

"Fine. I'll do it."

The party was in full blast. Everyone was dancing around or disappearing and going into broom closets. Marles was in the corner with Andrew smith, the ravenclaw Quidditch captain. Lily was walking around the common room with a glass of fire whiskey, looking for James. He was standing outside the dance floor talking to Remus. Dorcas walked past the two whispered something into Remus' ear and the two of them walked out the common room. James looked around until his eyes caught mine he smiled and nodded his head so she would come other next to him. She smiled and walked towards him,meh placed his glass down and put his arms around my waist, "hey," he whispered. "Hey," she whispered back.

"Come dance with me."

"Okay."

They danced for a few minutes before they heard a squeal and a slap, everyone turn around to see Andrew unconscious Sirius fuming and Marles shocked.

"What was that Sirius?!"

"I can't stand to look at you getting all lovey Davey with him Marles."

"Why Sirius?"

"Because I want it to be with me." He yells. The entire common room is frozen in shock. There's a pounding of feet and then Marles jumps on Sirius and kisses him.

Lily and James look at each other at the same time and laugh before kissing.

-The Next Morning-

The next morning found half the school moping around, suffering from one of the worst ailments known to teenagers: hangovers. Marlene lay on the table, sprawled out, her face rested on her empty plate. Lily seemed to be her usual cheery self, despite the mild throbbing sensation in her head.

"Merlin, I swear I am never ever going to drink again. Ever," Marlene groaned. "My head is killing me. It feels like it's about to explode."

"Aaw, is poor Marley hung-over?" Lily smirked, reaching over Marlene for a crumpet.

"She's not the only one," moaned Alice, who had her head in her hands. "I don't ever want to see alcohol again in my life. Ever."

"I've heard that before."

"I hate Firewhiskey. I absolutely hate it."

"And that."

"fuck off, Dorcas," Marles

Lily burst out laughing, earning herself some harsh glares.

"I hate you, Lily."

"I love you, too, Marles," she grinned.

James walked into the Great Hall, followed by a grinning Sirius dragging a very miserable looking Remus. They walked over to the girls and took a seat next to them. James sat next to Lily and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Hangover. Where's Peter?"

"Still emptying his stomach t. He's never been really good with that any alcohol. He once drank so much he started talking to a girl dancing on tables with her and then she asked him to meet her parents, and he asked her to marry him, ne never had to get out a bar so quickly"

James, Sirius and I burst out laughing earning glares from everyone else.

"And Frank? Where's Frank?" Alice asked.

"Hospital Wing. We think he has alcohol poisoning ."

Alice stood up and went in search of him and Sirius turned to Marlene, grinning widely.

"Marley-bear! Just the person I was looking for!"

"Piss off, Sirius. Can't you see I'm busy feeling miserable?" she mumbled, not bothering to snap at him for the ridiculous nickname.

He barked out a laugh and Marlene made a feeble attempt to smack him, but let her hand fall limply to the table.

"How come you're not feeling miserable like us, Lils,or James and Sirius for that matter? You drank even more than we did."

"Oh, sweet, inexperienced, Dorcas. I have never gotten a hangover in my life."

"Yes you have."

"Nope."

"He hasn't. This bloke was born with alcohol running through his veins," James chuckled.

"Lucky bastard."

"Why don't you guys head over to Poppy and ask her to patch you up?"

"Oh, yes. 'Hey Pomfrey, how about giving us something for this bloody hangover?' That wouldn't get us all in trouble. No. I mean it's not like alcohol is prohibited on the school grounds or something," Remus snapped sarcastically.

"Alcohol? I hope I heard wrong, Mr Lupin," Professor McGonagall said, peering at them through her spectacles.

"Alcohol? Nah, we meant, er,moot hole ?"

They all turned to Sirius and have gave a weird look and he grinned sheepishly. Manhole? Was he really that dense? Lily thought. Blimey, she could've thought of something much more clever than that.

"Right," Professor McGonagall said, giving him a strange look. "Well, Black, I just wanted to make sure you gave thought to what we discussed yesterday."

"Minnie you have got to be shitting me if you think I'll apologise to snivelly and shake hands with him,my don't want grease all other them thank."

"Black detention for language and you know the consequences."

"I do and even though they're harsh I'm not apologising to snivelly."

With that mcgonagall walks off, James turns to Sirius,

"Paddy what's the consequence?"

"Well I'm not playing in the game against hufflepuff today."

"What Padfoot apologise now."

"Nope."

"Ughhh."groans James .

"James you said the victory party is also Sirius' birthday party, you've not played yet, how do you know you've won."

"Well you see Lils we are a million times better than hufflepuff. So we are obviously going to win against them." Says Sirius

"Yep okay." Replies Lily

A/n. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Any ways next chapter the games with the amazing commentator Sirius Black.


End file.
